interstellar_warsfandomcom-20200216-history
Viper Defense Initiative - Space Division (VDI-SD)
VDI-SD is rumored to be a secret branch of the old Viper Defense Initiative organization, based on Earth. During the colonization of the Sol system several private fleets in varying sizes ventured beyond the Sol system most of which never returned, the VDI Freedom Fleet was one of these fleets. For reasons unknown the hyperlight engines onboard the fleet ships malfunctioned and put the entire fleet in a stasis-like condition before slowly loosening the grip of the fleet, the VDI fleet then traveled for years, looking for a habitable planet to settle. Finally a planet was discovered, capable of sustaining life which resulted in VDI quickly colonizing it. The planet was named Concordis. Due to this VDI forces mostly consist of humans although a few members of other species, mostly outcasts, have made contact and in most cases been integrated into the VDI-SD force. VDI forces usually stick to themselves, exploring their homeworld Concordis. Even if they prefer to isolate themselves, VDI sometimes accept contracts, usually to help a small party defend itself from a much larger threat. This includes setting up pre-built defenses, teaching the basics of effective defense co-ordination as well as providing supplies. History The Circle, the council of VDI, decided that it was only natural to explore more and used up almost 80% of VDI's resources to develop their space fleet. This fleet would be known as Freedom Fleet and was commanded by the fierce and mysterious Viper, whom had commanded the VDI ground forces for decades. Alongside Viper was the newly formed Space Division, simply known as VDI-SD or SD. Eventually the Freedom Fleet was ready and the majority of all VDI personnel as well as their families went along, a large hyperlight window was opened and contacted was estimated to be re-established in a week. That was 379 years ago. The Freedom Fleet was presumed lost, it wouldn't be the first nor last fleet to suffer from that fate, the remaining VDI organization on Earth started to slowly collapse untill it was finally dismantled and completely forgotten. Culture These days the VDI organization works much like a self-sustaining society with its own culture and traditions passed on from the elders of the fleet crew and from the on-ship archives. The people of VDI live by a strict military code and strong moral opinions. Military takes up a strong position in the VDI society, everyone above the age of 5 knows how to disassemble, reassemble and clean at least one type of weapon. Another thing passed on to the younger generations is the art of constructing defenses, something that has been refined ever since the early days of VDI. In the VDI society, children are taught how to use a weapon by the age of 5 and at the age of 16 each youth is given the option to try out the military life for 30 days. Most civilians live in bases located high up, often on cliffs or mountains, however a large amount of civilains spend their lives living on the fleet ships. "VDI is always in need of new soldiers, Concordia might be beautiful but it also houses many dangers." - Said by Fleet Commander Viper himself. Faction Goals Like their Earth-based predecessor, VDI-SD still prioritizes the message of freedom, unity and equality. Newborn from the crew families are taught to base most, if not all, of their decisions in life according to these. Homeworld/Headquarters Concordis, Lumen system: http://interstellar-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Lumen_(VDI) The capital of Concordis is Destiny Base, a large fortified mountain base that doubles as a city. Destiny Base is one out of five base cities, these five base cities are also the only cities on the surface of Concordis. All cities and bases on the surface are fortified to protect civilains and off-duty personnel from the dangerous wildlife, 4 of these cities are located in between the mid and northern area of the planet while the fifth city, Eye of the Storm, is located in the dangerous southern region. The cities are: #1 Destiny Base (Capital) #2 Shield of Unity #3 Walls of Freedom #4 Faith Base #5 Eye of the Storm All VDI cities are essentially military facilities with additions to house and sustain small populations, the exception being Eye of the Storm that also houses various mining and construction facilities. Spacecraft The VDI-SD fleet is small albeit powerful, it favors defensve tactics rather than spearheading straight into enemy fleets. Ships in the VDI fleet are built to last and armed with powerful railgun and gauss weaponry. The most impressive vessels in the fleet are the Curatrix-class capital ships armed to the teeth with powerful weaponry and equipped with two large spaced armor plates. List of vessels below: Curatrix-Class Capital Ship: The strongest ships in the fleet, only five vessels exist. Curatrix is Latin for 'Guardian', a fitting name seeing as how the first Curatrix vessel that served in the Freedom Fleet was used to provide shelter for smaller vessels. It served proudly in the Freedom Fleet and after a few years on Concordis VDI-SD started to manufacture another four using schematics found in the archives and rare elements found in the deep mines of Concordis. Before VDI settled Concordis the first Curatrix was used as a mobile fortress, landing on the surface of a planet it provided large and durable shelter with its spaced armor. Venator-Class Defense Cruiser: Venators didn't exist before the colonization of Concordis, making it the "newest" ship in the VDI fleet, they're based on several prototype schematics found in the VDI archives that were combined. Venators serve as defensive vessels that focuses on ship-to-ship combat. Venators come equipped with a wide array of armaments, advanced communications tech and a small hangar, they're capable of operating solo or in smaller groups without fleet support. These days Venators are a common sight in the VDI-SD fleet. Volant-Class Support Cruiser: Meaning 'Flying Home' in Latin, Volant support cruisers formed most of the Freedom Fleet, the only other type of ship being the first Curatrix, and acted as mobile colonies that could house thousands of civilians alongside the crew and VDI soldiers. These civilians were often family of the crew or soldiers however some were ordinary people that wished to explore the galaxy alongside a powerful and capable force. To this day Volants still serve as flying homes, some people onboard have never stepped off of the ship during their lifetime. Besides the role as a flying home Volants are also highly capable combat vessels, equipped with several long-range gauss cannons and a super-heavy railgun mounted at the nose of the ship. Equipment VDI technology is a mix of old prototype tech and modified equipment back from the days when the Freedom Fleet launched. Many vehicles and most equipment have been given overhauls invisible to the naked eye thanks to the VDI S.I.N.D (Smart Intelligent Nanite Drone) program that was more or less finished during the following weeks after VDI settled Concordia. Using these nanites VDI have devloped ways of unmanned mining and the ability to enhance materials, the only problem so far is overheat issues which prevents VDI from using the nanintes in combat. (All VDI mines requires that personnel wear HAZMAT suits to protect from the immense cold that keeps the nanites going.) VDI vehicles and weapons looks visually the same although advancement in the S.I.N.D program allowed scientists to enhance weapon ballistics, vehicle- and personal-armor. Weapons used by VDI forces uses small kinetic caseless ammunition, when fired they look alot like old Earth-made ballistic tracer rounds. Armor used by vehicles and soldiers has been upgraded with lightweight composite armor, however heat issues with the nanites have proved to be a problem when VDI scientists tried to develop self-regeneratinga armor... Category:Factions